Fox You
by Asachou
Summary: Retour dans le Poudlard Express à la fin de la 6ème année. Seamus et Dean ne parlent pas, peu. Les souvenirs de ces derniers jours ne cessent de les hanter.  A suivre, vacances/souvenirs et début de la 7ème année.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou ! Alors, je suis Del*, et j'avais vraiment envie de faire une mini histoire avec Seamus qui me hante depuis quelques semaines, si vous avez des fics géniales avec lui, hésitez pas trois secondes, j'attends !

Sinon, tous les persos sont à JK Rowling, oui, oui, oui.

Puis bon, mille ans, que j'avais pas posté ici, fiou ! Breeeef :D

xxx

x FOX YOU x

xxx

Dean sursauta. Il fronça les sourcils et posa une main apaisante sur le genou de Seamus qui frissona.

- Du calme, tu vas te faire mal.

- J'ai déjà mal, murmura le petit blond de sa voix cassée.

Dean laissa sa main noire sur la jambe de son ami, ses doigts si longs, si fins, étaient immobiles tels les pattes infinies d'une araignée qui n'attend qu'un signe de sa proie pour refermer sur elle son piège mortel. A la différence que Dean n'attendait rien. Il voulait juste que son Irlandais ne sois plus triste. Mais impossible.

Le poing de Seamus heurta de nouveau violemment la vitre du Poudlard Express qui les ramenait à Londres. Cette fois, Dean retira sa main protectrice pour laisser son ami seul dans ses pensées et replonger lui-même dans la peur et la peine qu'éprouvaient tous les élèves du train.

Dumbledore était mort. Mort et enterré.

Et Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom revenu. Avec lui la terreur et le chaos. Et cette fois-ci, ni l'école, noi Harry Potter ne semblaient pouvoir tous les protéger.

- Mais on retournera à Poudlard l'année prochaine, l'année prochaine, il le faut, dit-il de sa voix grave et chaude aux échos suppliants au creux de l'oreille de son meilleur ami, hein, Shay ?

Seamus lui sourit mais son regard éteint exprimait l'incertitude totale, un doute de l'avenir qu'on aurait jamais dû trouver dans ces yeux verts et au fond, tout au fond, Dean y décerna un autre sentiment qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il aurait presque pu comprendre, mais c'était trop fort, enseveli par la haine, recouvert de rage émiettée sur un chagrin gonflé par les larmes que Seamus se refusait à laisser couler.

Son poing s'écrasa encore une fois sur la vitre. Il laissa s'échapper un gémissement de douleur.

- Mais enfin ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Seamus !

- C'est... Je sais pas. Tout. Ce connard de Malefoy. C'est de sa faute, tout est de sa faute.

Sa voix se brisa et les larmes gardées avec tant de mal depuis ses derniers jours roulèrent enfin sur ses joues. La rage, le chagrin. La haine.

Dean l'enlaça. Oui, Malefoy, Rogue, les autres Serpentards, tous ces Mangemorts. Tant de haine générée par le Prince des Serpentards parce qu'ils avait ouvert les portes de la cité aux méchants. Il berçait Seamus qui s'abandonnait dans ses bras, ils s'endormaient oubliant presque la situation apocalyptique dans laquelle se trouvait le monde des Sorciers. Seamus, dans un dernier mouvement s'aggripa à Dean, enfonçant sa tignasse blonde dans le cou de son ami pour ainsi oublier tout le reste, tout, tout, tout.

Sauf le regard d'acier si doux de Draco qui ne cessait de le hanter et dans lequel il aurait voulu se noyer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2, si on a de la chance, je posterai un mini-chapitre par jour. De toutes façons, cette histoire ne sera pas bien longue.

xxx

_Il avait suivi Dean et se retrouvait ici, dans la Salle sur Demande, et autour de lui tous ces visages connus, tous les partisans du Survivant. Il s'était laissé entrainé dans le sillon de son ami, immense pilier d'ébène qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux et ils étaient arrivés jusqu'au jeune homme à la cicatrice. Harry avait sourit, lui avait serré la main._

_- Enfin, Seamus ! Merci._

_- C'est toutes ces petites réunions de dortoir qui m'excluaient... A un moment, fallait agir._

_- Et jeter la Gazette du Sorcier à la poubelle une bonne fois pour toutes, renchérit Dean._

_- J'ai retrouvé le droit chemin, faut croire. Je compte même m'abonner au Chicaneur ! ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux aux ciel._

_Dean s'esclaffa et Harry lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes en signe d'avertissement : Luna n'était qu'à deux pas et il était plus que possible qu'elle offre immédiatement à l'Irlandais un coupon d'abonnement au journal de son père. Ils pincèrent les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire, Dean posa sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami et partit rejoindre une Serdaigle qui sortait des lumières bleues de sa baguette. Harry réprima un dernier sourire et redevint sérieux presque aussitôt._

_- Ton patronus ? attaqua-t-il._

_Ouch ! Ca réveillait d'anciens souvenirs sur le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ça... Troisième année ? Avec Lupin. L'Ordre et tout... Dean lui en avait parlé brièvement. _

_Seamus ne rigolait plus du tout. Y'a trois jours encore, il était protégé par les mensonges de la Gazette et toutes les bêtises de sa mère et du Ministère. Les cours, tout ça... Il croisa le regard du petit chef de l'A.D. qui soupira, baissant ses yeux incroyablement verts._

_- Va voir Neville, là-bas. Et, Seamus ! l'interpella-t-il une dernière fois. Merci, merci d'y avoir cru et d'être là._

_Seamus hocha la tête. Il était là maintenant. C'est tout ce qui comptait. Il releva la tête, serra sa baguette et se dirigea vers Neville. Il avait tout à apprendre, cette pensée lui tordait les ventre mais le fit frissoner d'une excitation qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentie._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3, Seamus est limite emo, je sais. Ahhh, j'aime ces petits persos choupis !

xxx

Il voulait voir Dean. Il en crevait. Lui seul pouvait le sortir de toutes ses pensées.

La pluie assombrissait ses yeux et son moral. Deux semaines qu'il était rentré chez lui. Deux semaines qu'à chaque fois qu'il allumait la télévision, les informations moldues annonçaient de nouveaux attentats. Il n'osait pas ouvrir la Gazette du Sorcier. Ni vraiment envoyer de hibou à qui que ce soit. Pourtant il le fallait. Ce n'était pas son renfermement qui ferait avancer les choses !

Soudain, il remercia Merlin d'être né d'un père Moldu et se précipita sur le téléphone dans l'entrée et composa le numéro de Dean, ce petit filou qui, lui, avait une famille on ne peut plus Moldue !

- Allo ?

Son coeur failli exploser de bonheur.

- Deano...

Celui-ci reconnut instantannément cette voix aux accents irlandais qu'il chérissait tant.

- Putain, le téléphone ! J'aurais dû y penser bien avant !

- Preuve que je suis le plus intelligent de nous deux !

- Imbécile...

C'était un chuchotement. Le bonheur partagé d'enfin avoir trouvé un moyen de se retrouver, ou presque. La peur les enveloppa de nouveau.

- Viens chez moi, supplia l'Irlandais.

Il y eu un silence. Seamus reprit aussitôt :

- Tu te rends compte que c'est l'été et qu'à cause de la pluie, mes tâches de rousseur ne ressortent pas autant que d'habitude et mes cheveux vont bientôt virer au brun ! Sois mon soleil et viens immédiatement !

- C'est parce que tu restes enfermé dans ta chambre, Shay !

- Qui ose sortir avec ce qui se passe dehors ?

Ils se turent. Il n'était plus question de pluie, à présent.

- Je ne retournerai pas à Poudlard, Seamus.

Un silence. Les mots lui manquaient. Son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas ne pas être là, avec lui. C'était inconcevable. Pourtant, il savait que c'était vrai. Il l'avait reçue, cette lettre de l'école, il y a deux jours, qui précisait que les Sangs-de-Bourbe n'étaient plus acceptés au sein de Poudlard.

- Alors, je n'irais pas non plus...

- Bien sûr que si.

- J'ai pas envie d'y retourner si tu n'es pas là !

- Si. Pendant un an, t'as fichu quoi ? L'A.D., tu penses que c'est pour les minables ? Harry, Ron et Hermione ne retourneront pas à Poudlard non plus, elle m'a envoyé une lettre par courrier Moldu, si tu n'avais pas pensé au téléphone, j'aurais fini par t'en envoyer une aussi. Bref, je dois protéger ma famille et mes amis d'ici, Seamus.

Il s'interrompit quelques instants. Il perçut un léger reniflement. Seamus savait la vérité mais Dean avait besoin de mettre des mots dessus, pas seulement pour l'Irlandais mais pour que lui-même réalise pleinement la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

- J'ai pas la famille de ta mère. J'ai aucune garantie de survie dans le monde des Sorciers à présent. Il va falloir se battre.

- Je sais.

- Et se séparer. Pour un an seulement, j'espère, murmura-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

- Dean...

- Tu dois retourner à Poudlard et épauler Neville. Pour l'A.D., pour tous ceux qui restent et seront la résistance à l'intérieur même de l'école. Sinon qui sera là contre Rogue, les Serpentards, contre Malefoy ?

Le coeur de Seamus rata un battement.

Draco. Deux yeux gris, métalliques. Un regard qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir réchauffer un jour. Deux billes d'acier qui s'enflammaient sur son teint si pâle.

Il serra les poings, pensa au renard argenté.

- C'est compris, Dean. Nous serons là, à Poudlard. Et on vous attendra, toujours.

Au bout du fil, il entendit Dean soupirer, soulagé.

- J'ai besoin d'encore un peu de temps ici, Seamus. Je ne peux pas venir maintenant... Je veux... profiter d'eux au maximum. Mais si ta proposition tient toujours, je viendrais chez toi avant la fin de l'été. Je te rapelle, Seam'. Bye.

Seamus voulut répondre, mais une boule dans la gorge l'empêcha d'articuler une syllabe. Il entendit son meilleur ami raccrocher. Il reposa lentement le combiné et remonta dans sa chambre en trainant des pieds. Il prit sa baguette posée sur la table de nuit et décida qu'il était à présent trop dangereux de s'en séparer même à l'intérieur de sa propre maison. Il observait ce bout de bois et le tournait et le retournait entre ses doigts.

- Expecto Patronum, murmura-t-il.

Un renard se forma du mince filet argenté qui sortit de la baguette. Petit, rieur et d'habitude plein de vie, il semblait à l'instant minuscule et si triste. Seamus le prit sur ses genoux et l'animal ferma ses grands yeux noirs pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule du sorcier en signe de réconfort puis s'évapora.

Le silence dans la chambre vide l'emplit doucement. Il était allongé sur son lit et ne pensait qu'à Draco. Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

Il était seul dans ce monde en guerre.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4, lalala :D

xxx

_Ne pas suivre les cours, ne penser qu'à rigoler et à faire rire les autres. C'était là la base du problème. Et faire le contraire de tout ce qu'il avait énoncé précedemment n'était pas inscrit dans la to-do-list de Seamus. Au contraire, il ne fallait pas qu'être membre de l'A.D. change ses habitudes et qu'ensuite les autres se posent des questions sur le retournement radical que celà aurait pu produire dans le comportement de l'Irlandais. Il était ce qu'il était et on l'avait accepté ainsi dans le groupe à la fin de la cinquième année. Il avait déjà bien avancé avec Dean, Neville, Harry, Ron et les autres durant les dernières semaines, mais il l'avait toujours plus ou moins pris à la rigolade; contrairement aux autres. Qui aurait pu prévoir l'attaque au Ministère ? Les membres de l'A.D., peut-être ou du moins ils n'en avaient pas semblés si étonnés. Lui, si. Il avait voulu redoubler d'efforts mais l'été était arrivé et les vacances, c'est sacré ! Oh, il s'était un peu entrainé avec Dean lorsqu'il était venu chez lui, mais toujours entre deux tranches de rigolades._

_Il regrettait bien, à présent._

_Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à faire ce qu'il appelait lui-même dans un grognement "ses heures sup'". Après tout, il fallait bien devenir plus fort. Il s'avouait facilement que ressortir du dortoir à la nuit tombée pour passer des heures dans la Salle sur Demande était franchement pénible et fatiguant, mais il faisait des progrés, c'était indéniable. Même Rogue n'avait fait aucune remarque désobligeante lorsqu'il avait lancé un sort parfait à son dernier cours._

_Dean l'accompagnait parfois mais le petit blond préférait rester seul, histoire d'être mieux concentré. S'il avait besoin d'un peu de compagnie, il faisait apparaitre son Patronus, un renard argenté. Il était magnifique et enchantait les filles membres de l'A.D. Que demander de plus ? _

_Il entra dans la Salle sur Demande après avoir passé un quart d'heure à tourner dans les couloirs et escaliers de l'école et s'affala sur le premier fauteuil qui croisa son chemin._

_- Expecto Patronum !_

_Un renard argenté apparut, les yeux pétillants. L'Irlandais le regarda avec affection et se souvint de son premier cours à l'A.D. avec Neville, il n'avait distingué de son Patronus qu'une forme velue et grisâtre. Le petit goupil sautilla de-ci, de-là et en convint que le sorcier n'avait pas envie de travailler maintenant, il disparut. Seamus poussa un soupir, se leva, déblaya un petit espace dans un coin de la Salle et commença à s'entrainer sur des sorts simples._

_Il était une heure avancée de la nuit et il travaillait avec tant de sérieux que s'il s'était arrêté deux minutes, il se serait rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait que dormir le lendemain en cours. Sauf que ce n'est pas l'accumulation d'heures d'entrainement qui le tira de ce travail mais plutôt le renard blanc qui fit un bond sur le côté, hérissant tous ses poils argentés._

_Un bruit de porte qu'on ouvre et qu'on referme._

_Seamus ramena le renard à lui et s'immobilisa. _

_Alerte. Draco Malefoy. Connard numéro UN sur terre._

_- Expelliarmus !_

_La baguette de Draco glissa de ses doigts et atterrit à plusieurs mètres. Seamus était fatigué, exténué, et, à l'instant et Draco apparaissait presque comme un spectre tellement il était pâle. Il ne s'atendait apparemment pas à être découvert dans la Salle sur Demande. L'Irlandais tilta :_

_- Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Malefoy ?_

_- Et toi, Finnigan ? rétorqua celui-ci, aussitôt._

_- Je suis crevé. Ca me regarde._

_Le Serpentard n'était visiblement pas de cet avis, il se précipita vers sa baguette magique. Seamus envoya son Patronus la récupérer. Le renard et Draco se jetèrent d'un même geste sur le morceau de bois convoité._

_- Putain, jura le Griffondor entre ses dents, tu vas me le payer, déranger mon super entrainement._

_Et sous le coup de la fatigue et d'une rivalité ancestrale de maisons de Poudlard, il se dirigea vers Malefoy, qui venait de récupérer sa baguette. Un bon coup de poing dans la gueule. Ca reste un contact entre deux personnes et c'est bien connu, les Irlandais ont le sens du contact. Il laissa là le Prince des Serpentards éberlué._

_Un nez cassé de vil Serpentard même blond et torturé, une nuit qui n'en est plus une, la flemme d'éviter Rusard. Une lassitude infinie. Il cracha presque le mot de passe à La Grosse Dame qui émit un reniflement de dédain avant de le laisser pénétrer la salle commune. Seamus la traversa et monta directement au dortoir, il entendit Dean grogner. Le petit blond étira le rideau du lit de sonmeilleur ami, lui lança un regard affectueux et se sentit calmé pour la nuit. Puis il se glissa entre ses propres draps et dormit d'un sommeil sans rêve._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5, désolée du retard, maladie et cours... Argh x_x  
>Mais revoilà nos affreux petits ! :)<p>

xxx

_Au petit matin, Seamus fut tiré du lit par Dean qui lui hurla qu'il était en retard et privé de petit déjeuner. Il se traina jusqu'en classe et s'endormit en cours de Métamorphose ce qui ne plut pas franchement à McGonagall, elle n'hésita, d'ailleurs, pas un instant à le mettre en retenue le lendemain soir._

_- Mais ! s'indigna l'Irlandais._

_Ron lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes._

_- Chut ! Elle est pas aimable aujourd'hui, t'es sa victime, c'est tout, cherche pas, chuchota le rouquin._

_- Weasley, quelque chose à redire sur la punition de Finnigan ?_

_- Rien du tout, Professeur ! s'étrangla Ron qui se tassa aussitôt dans le fond de sa chaise._

_Seamus étouffa un petit rire et haussa les épaules avec un sourire pour montrer à son voisin qu'il avait compris l'avertissement. _

_Il suivit tant bien que mal la fin du cours attendant impatiemment l'heure du déjeuner. Alors qu'ils sortaient tous de la classe de Métamorphose, Dean posa sa main sur l'épaule de Seamus._

_- Ce sourire ne me dit rien qui vaille pour mon estomac, vieux._

_- T'as raison._

_- Comme toujours._

_- Passons. L'information est que tu m'as demandé de te rappeler hier d'envoyer le courrier urgent pour ta mère aujourd'hui impérativement, répondit Dean souriant de toutes ses dents._

_Seamus blêmit._

_- Elle va me tuer. Je devais déjà l'envoyer hier._

_- Même avant-hier._

_- Mais j'ai faiiiiim... Faux frère ! hurla l'Irlandais en partant en courant vers la tour de l'école qui abritait la volière, après avoir vérifié que la lettre était bien dans son sac de cours. _

_Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre n'ayant en tête que les plats alléchants préparés par les elfes de maison qui l'attendaient dans la Grande Salle. Il ralentit son rythme à quelques marches de l'entrée pour reprendre son souffle. Une fois la porte passée, Seamus vit une silhouette bien connue lâcher un hibou Grand-Duc par l'une des nombreuses fenêtres sans vitre de la tour. L'oiseau déploya d'immenses ailes aux couleurs de l'automne qui se fâne et sembla glisser dans un courant d'air qui l'aspira._

_Malfoy se retourna et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il découvrit le Gryffondor derrière lui. Seamus le dévisagea comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu, la tête encore enchantée de l'envol du rapace. Les coins de ses lèvres se relevèrent immédiatement lorsqu'il vit que le nez de Draco était enflé. Ce sourire goguenard n'échappa pas au concerné._

_- Merci, Finnigan. Vraiment, cracha-t-il, le dépassant pour atteindre la sortie._

_- Attends, Malfoy ! T'as pas mis assez de fond de teint sur la petite croûte que t'as, là, au coin de la bouche !_

_Le Serpentard rougit de colère et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs sensés anéantir l'Irlandais sur place. Le seul effet notable fut de faire rire Seamus aux éclats._

_- Si tu crois que tu me fais peur..._

_- Si j'apprends que toi et tes petits copains font des trucs louches, ce qui est probablement le cas, préparez vous à avoir des problèmes._

_- Perspicace, la fouine. Mais de nous deux, c'est toi le plus louche._

_- Je ne te permets pas !_

_- Et j'ai la permission pour t'en recoller un dans le pif ?_

_- Barbare, cracha Malfoy en poussant la porte de la volière._

_- A bientôt ! hurla Seamus dans l'escalier._

_L'irlandais soupira, envoya machinalement un hibou avec le message pour sa mère et descendit à son tour les interminables escaliers de la tour. Il arrêta de songer au Serpentard lorsque Dean et Harry lui servirent une assiette pleine de tout et n'importe quoi, de la nourriture, enfin !_

_- Tu devineras jamais, rigola Ron s'installant près d'eux avec une lueur de satisfaction immense qui brillait dans ses yeux, Malfoy à un nez démesurément... gros. J'sais pas qui lui a fait ça mais je le félicite, hein, Harry !_

_Seamus répondit par un sourire narquois et engloutit une bouchée de gratin de citrouille._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6, j'avance pas, certes. Et l'histoire prend une tout autre tournure que celle que je voulais au départ...

xxx

_Le dortoir était silencieux. Neville était à la bibliothèque ou peut-être bien perdu dans un couloir de l'école; même après six ans passés à Poudlard qui sait comment fonctionne la cervelle de ce Londubat ? Harry et Ron avait un entrainement de Quidditch sans Katie qui se morfondait à à l'infirmerie depuis son empoisonnement. Seamus étalé sur son lit faisant semblant de dormir. Dean avait délaissé Ginny et travaillait un devoir d'Histoire de la Magie, lui aussi sur son lit. Il jettait de temps à autres des coup d'oeil aux rideaux bordeaux tirés du lit de l'Irlandais._

_- Shay ?_

_- Mmh ? marmona celui-ci après un silence, me parle pas de Binns et des sorciers de l'époque révolue de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, par pitié..._

_Le rire clair et joyeux du métisse résonna dans la pièce et Seamus ouvrit enfin son rideau pour sourire à son meilleur ami._

_- Ris pas comme ça, tu me réveilles ! Ah, là, là... Tu voulais quoi, Deano ?_

_- Rien. T'es fatigué en ce moment. Tu t'entraines dur._

_- On le fait tous._

_- Mais tu vas souvent à la Salle sur Demande ces derniers temps._

_- Ouais._

_Le petit blond se racla la gorge, baissa les paupières et laissa sa tête retomber doucement sur l'oreiller. Il voulait devenir plus fort, c'est vrai. Et il s'améliorait, c'était indéniable. Mais il voulait aussi revoir le Serpentard. Il n'y pensait pas trop en journée mais lorsque la nuit tombait et qu'il fallait dormir il songeait à Malfoy. Il l'avait aperçu deux fois depuis la nuit où il l'avait frappé malgré les semaines passées. Celui-ci avait dû sentir une présence ou quelque chose de dérangeant car au bout de quelques pas depuis la porte, il semblait hésiter un peu, puis beaucoup, et avait toujours fait marche arrière. Seamus ne le cherchait pas pour s'excuser, non, ça avait beaucoup fait rire les Griffondors de constater que le Prince des Serpentards s'était mangé un pain, cependant ce que faisait Malfoy dans la Salle sur Demande l'intriguait comme jamais. Et Merlin, qu'il était curieux ! Il n'avait parlé de cette rencontre à personne. _

_C'était son secret._

_Et il s'en voulait un peu de ne pas l'avoir dit à Dean car il sentait que le métisse se posait des questions. Comme un écho aux pensées de Seamus, Dean se leva et vient rejoindre l'Irlandais sur son lit. Il glissa ses doigts bruns dans les cheveux blonds de l'Irlandais et continua ses caresses quelques instants ne le quittant pas du regard. Chacun semblait sonder l'âme de l'autre sans y découvrir quoi que ce soit._

_- Arrête ! rigola l'Irlandais repoussant le bras de son ami, je ne suis pas ton chien !_

_- Mais si ! Il faut consoler le vieux toutou... qui est tellement crevé qu'on a du mal à le reconnaitre parfois._

_- Ca se voit tant que ça ? s'alarma le blond._

_- Non, pas vraiment. Devant les autres, tu restes le même mais, moi, je te connais un peu, alors je vois ce genre de choses. C'est normal._

_- Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi, Dean ?_

_Seamus se redressa et enlaça aussitôt son ami. Il avait ses problèmes, certes. Mais son ami aussi : ce n'était pas rose tout les jours avec Ginny ou avec les joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch. Mais ils s'en sortaient chacun de leur manière. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre longtemps. Juste pour être deux. Juste pour être seuls ensemble._


	7. Chapter 7

_Malfoy entra furtivement dans la Salle sur Demande et, avant de refermer la porte sur lui, intima à Goyle, l'un de ses deux gorilles, de monter la garde. Il se retourna en soupirant, portant la main à son front pour replacer une mèche rebelle mais stoppa net son geste. Son visage, masque d'angoisse et de contrariété, se mua instantannément en une expression d'incrédulité : Seamus Finnigan le fixait depuis un fauteuil à quelques mètres de lui caressant paresseusement son Patronus couché sur ses genoux._

_- Tu t'es cru dans un film ? furent les seuls mots qui lui échappèrent de la bouche._

_L'irlandais sourit. Il avait l'avantage de la surprise. Le Patronus s'évapora laissant un filet de brume blanche entourer Seamus qui, aussitôt, se leva et jeta un sort par dessus Malfoy afin de verrouiller la serrure._

_- Expelliarmus ! rugit l'irlandais avant que Malfoy ne se reprenne et ne lui jette, à son tour, un sort._

_Il ramassa la baguette de son adversaire. Le petit Serpentard était pris au piège. Celui-ci restait interdit quant à la scène qui venait de se passer devant lui. Il savait faire tout ça, cet imbécile de Finnigan ? Après un long silence, il se racla la gorge, ses longs doigts fins sur son cou. Il ne savait pas comment agir, n'avait aucun échapatoire. A présent, tout dépendait de l'Irlandais. Seamus s'approcha de lui._

_- En fait. J'ai répété cent fois ce que je voulais te dire, mais j'ai tout oublié._

_Malfoy soupira, agacé et s'élança brusquement contre le Griffondor pour tenter de récupérer sa baguette. Seamus, pris au dépourvu, envoya valser les deux baguettes et ne sachant que faire, serra Malfoy le plus fort possible contre lui pour l'empêcher de pouvoir s'échapper. Il se savait meilleur à ce jeu là que le Serpentard qui passait ses journées collé à Crabbe et Goyle. Mais Draco se débattait plutôt bien ! Merde ! Le Quidditch, songea Finnigan un peu tard. Désespéré, il se colla à Draco et l'embrassa. Draco stoppa tout mouvement sous le choc._

_Chaud, doux, plus._

_Il entrouvrit les lèvres et Draco le repoussa violemment. Seamus se releva, appuyant son coude sur les dalles froides de la Salle sur Demande. Il leva la tête vers le Serpentard. Les yeux de Draco étaient embués, il était blessé, agressé. Si distant. Tellement plus qu'un Serpentard envers un Griffondor. Sa voix trainante cisailla l'air devenu glacé de la pièce :_

_- Un jour tu me cognes, l'autre tu me sautes dessus. Contiens tes ardeurs, Finnigan. Arrête d'imiter les sorts de Potter, ça ne te va pas. Et ne m'approche plus jamais._

_Seamus ferma les yeux, sa tête bourdonnait, il entendit les pas de Draco, le sentit ramasser quelque chose. Sa baguette magique, probablement. Toujours ses pas allant en s'éloignant. Le murmure d'une formule porte grinçante qui se referma sur un ordre proféré à Crabbe. L'irlandais ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il faisait noir. _

_Il aurait dû lui dire. Il avait retrouvé les mots. Draco l'obsédait. Et pas de la façon à laquelle il s'attendait._

Bon, je tente d'avancer. Et ça le fait moyen, et j'ai pas d'idées. Mais j'aime tellement ces deux personnages ! Ecrivez des fanfics avec Seamus s'il vous plaiiiit ! 3


End file.
